Light Dragons Heart
by AngelicaCandy
Summary: She has been manipulated all her life, lost a lot of precious things, and form dark guild member, and a lot about her pass is blurry. "Where are we going" she asks. "To Fairy Tail" says Natsu. "Why" she says. "So you can call it home" says Natsu, smiling. She meets a childhood friend, and new feeling blossom up. (StingxOC). Pop, Step, Gotcha, 3 Enjoy, pri :3
1. Chapter 1

**''Yes, a fanfiction about me'' says Natsu.**

 **''I think its mostly about me right Madeline'' says Aiko**

 **"I'm in it too" says Sting.**

 **''I rather not get in loved'' I say.**

 **''What is it even about'' asks Lucy.**

 **''Don't know yet'' I say.**

 **''Maybe its about Aiko love for Sting and Natsu'' says Happy.**

 **''Great Idea Happy'' I say.**

 **''Aye, sir'' says Happy**

 **''Wha... I don't like Natsu or Sting'' says Aiko**

 **''Why's your face all red'' asks Natsu and Sting**

 **''She llllllllikes you guys'' says Happy**

 **''SHUTUP'' shouts Aiko.**

 **''Enjoy ;3'' I say.**

* * *

 **In the Eastern** **Forest,** ''Roar of the Lighting Flame Dragon'' shouts Natsu. ''Roar of the Light Dragon'' I shout. We both launch are attacks at each other, I put all my power in to that attack ,but Natsu is just to strong for me and I give up and take the blow. ''AIKO!'' shouts Starlit. I scream. All I feel is pain and sadness, my eyes start closing the pink haired boy approaches me, and my eyes finally close. ''

I open eyes, I'm moving. ''Where I'm I'' I ask. ''Where did I get this clothes from, where's Damon'' I ask. ''From the Celestial Sprit World'' says Lucy. "And Damon's ...die" says Erza. "What" I say. "He used to rest of the magical power he had to save you" says Wendy. ''Oh" I say, trying hard not to cry. "Where's Starlit'' I ask. ''She's over there resting'' says Wendy. ''Where I'm I'' I say. ''On a train'' says Gray. ''Why I'm I on a train'' I ask.

''We're going back to Fairy Tail'' says Erza. ''Then why I'm I her...'' I say then get cut off by the sound of groan. ''Get me off this train...'' says Natsu. ''SHUTUP NATSU'' shouts Gray. ''I...hate...trans...porta...tion'' says Natsu. ''Wendy, maybe you should casted Troia on him'' says Happy. ''O-Okay'' says Wendy. ''No, Wendy used too much magical power in the battle against her'' says Carla.

Tears start rolling down my face. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cuz' any trouble'' I say. ''I don't even know why I attack you guys, I'm so sorry''. ''Its okay'' says Lucy. ''No its NOT , I can see how close ,you are to each other ,you care deeply about each other, but I don't have any of that'' I say. ''You can always come to Fairy Tail'' says Erza. ''Fairy Tail'' I say.

 **Two hours later in the town of Magnolia,** We enter Fairy Tail, and a wave of cheers fill the room, there probably cheering because there members came back. ''Welcome back guys'' says this girl with white hair. I think her name is Mirajane. ''How was the mission Lu-chan'' says a girl with blue hair. ''It went great, Levy'' says Lucy. ''Gray-sama returned safely'' says another girl with blue hair. ''I told you I would Juvia'' says Gray.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy, go somewhere in the guild leaving me alone and the doorsteps of the guild, and someone finally notices me. ''Hey who's she'' says someone. Everyone looks my directions, ''Hey who are you'' shouts someone. ''Umm...'' I heisted. Starlit flies to the table where the guy who shouted is sitting. ''She's Aiko daughter of Odina, the Light Dragon'' says Starlit. Everyone gasps. ''She's a dragon slayer''. ''Dragon Slayer you say'' says this old guy. ''Master Makarov''.

''Where's the new dragon slayer'' says Master Makarov. ''There'' says Erza. He walks over to me. ''What your business here'' he asks. ''I don't know'' I say. ''Where's your home'' he asks. ''I don't have one'' I say. Natsu rushes over to me. ''That's why she wants to join Fairy Tail to make this her home'' says Natsu. ''Is that true'' says Master Makarov. Natsu smiles me. ''I don't know '' I say.

The doors of the guild barge open. "Where's Aiko" someone says.

* * *

 **Next chapter you'll know Aiko time at Bacardi Sin and who she met**

 **Natsu and the others.**

 **And if your wondering how Aiko looks like :**

 **She has back long** **curly hair like Mavis.**

 **Pale skin.**

 **And gray eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of The New Dragon Slayers**

 **Aiko story with Bacardi Sin**

 **Enjoy ;3**

 **Stand, Bow, Aye**

* * *

 **Bacardi Sin base,** "What's Bacardi Sin for" asks young Aiko. "Everyone lost something precious, and were just getting them back" says Damon. "How" asks Aiko. "By resurrecting Zeref" says Poppy. "So I can get back Odina, and Damon-sama can get back his big sister, and Poppy-chan her family" says Aiko. Poppy and Damon nodded. "Odina" says Aiko.

They hear bells ring. "Let's go" says Damon, and Poppy and Aiko follow him. "Where were you guys" says Master Sinjin. "A outside" says Damon. "Sorry Master Sinjin" they say at the same time. "Aiko go in the P-Asylum" says Master Sinjin. "Again" says Aiko. "Don't you want to find Odina" says Master Sinjin. Aiko nods. "See you guys later" says Aiko. "Be strong" says Poppy smiling, and Damon smiles at Aiko.

 **P-Asylum,** Two people put chains on Aiko both legs and arms, and turn on a machine that is connected to it, and sends purple electricity to Aiko, she shouts.

 **In Bacardi Sin headquarters,** ''Have you tracked down where Acnologia is and the keys to resurrect Zeref'' asks Master Sinjin , _Master of Bacardi Sin Master Sinjin_.''No, not yet Master'' says Watts, .''Call Aiko'' says Master Sinjin. ''As you wish Master'' says Watts, _Watts is apart of the 7 Deaths Sin._ Watts leaves. Master Hades hears giggles. ''Dawn, come out'' says Master Sin.

''You caught me'' says Dawn _,another member of the 7 Sins_ Rippers ''What do you want ,Dawn'' he says. ''Its about Acnologia, I'm getting the feeling we can only find him by capturing Zeref '' she says. ''YOU DONT THINK I KNOW THAT'' shouts Master Sinjin. ''S...orry Master'' says Dawn, she screams and starts twitching, and stops moving. ''Good to see you again ,Night'' he says. ''You to Master Sinjin'' says Night and smirks. _Dawn power is day and night, When it is the morning Dawn has less magical power but when its Night here Magical Power is through the roof._

 **The roof of Bacardi Sin Headquarters,** ''Aiko'' says Watts. ''What do you want'' says Aiko, member of 7 Sins Rippers _his Aiko is different from before, instead of her begin the light dragon_ _slayer, she is the dark dragon slayer, her eyes don't shine with pureness mostly darkness._ ''Master is summoning you'' says Watts. ''Is this about Acnologia'' says Aiko. ''Tell if I'm working on it, I don't need him pressuring me'' says Aiko. ''Hmm... you really like getting on Master bad side, well nothing I can do about it'' says Watts. He's about to leave then the other Sins Rippers appear.

''What do you guys want'' says Aiko. ''Whatz with the sazz Aiko'' says Pikanto. ''The Fairies are approaching'' says Faith. ''So what will squash them like a bugs'' says Watts. ''Don't understatement the fairies, they took down Nirvana, and destroy the Tower of Paradise'' says Blade rosé. '' Do we attack them or we wait for them to come'' asks Damon. Night appears, ''We attack them '' says Night. ''Did you find out all there powers, Faith'' says Night. ''Yes, Erza Scarlet Requip Magic, Gray Fullbuster Ice make magic, Lucy Heartfilia Celestial Sprit Wizard, Happy and Carla Exceeds '' says Faith. ''Just like me, su'' says Starlit.

''Wendy Marvel Sky Dragon Slayer, and Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer'' says Faith. ''Two Dragon Slayers'' says Aiko. ''Aiko you go after Natsu, Faith Erza, Nico Di Gray, Pikanto Lucy'' says Night. ''What about Wendy Marvel'' asks Aiko. ''She's a Healing Wizard, she not a threat ,you can finish her off'' says Night. "No fair why doez Aiko get to have all the fun" says Pikanto. "Killing isn't fun, let's go Starlit" says Aiko, and walks away. "What's gotten into her" says Blade rosé. "The spell is wearing off" says Night. "Not good" says Faith. "Its not a good time to think about it, Sins Rippers move out" says Night.

 **Octavian Forest,** "So what are you going too do, Aiko" says Starlit. "What Night said, defeat Natsu Dragneel" says Aiko. "I heard rumors about him, and he's the one who defeat Jellal and Brain, su" says Starlit. "Doesn't mean I can't beat him" says Aiko. Aiko stops walking. "What the matter, su" says Starlit. "I can't move , Blade rosé" says Aiko.

"Now, now Aiko" says Blade rosé. "You should wait for your fellow teammates" says Blade rosé. "Stop being so reckless" says Faith. "You know I can't use my magic if you just wonder off " says Damon. "Okay, just do it already" says Aiko. "Zone Room, block area" says Damon, _Zone Room is an ancient magic where the user can put anyone he wants in his universe, Block Area is when there in different areas and trapped in rooms._

 **In Damon's universe,** "What happened" says Wendy, "Where are we" says Natsu. "Your in Damon's universe". "Who's there" says Natsu. "Aiko, Light Dragon Slayer, and you must be pink-haired boy" says Aiko. "My names not pink-haired boy its Natsu Dragn-" shouts Natsu. "I already know, Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayers" says Aiko, she looks and Wendy. "And that little girl is Wendy Marvel, Sky Dragon Slayer, plus those little kitty cats can't protect" says Aiko. "I can protect Wendy" says Charly. "Aye" says Happy. "Oh really, Roar of the Light Dragon" says Aiko. Wendy, Charly, and Happy scream. "Wendy, Charly, Happy. I'll make you pay" says Natsu. "Now your getting serious" I say. "Judgement of the Dark Dragon". "Wing Slash of the fire dragon" shouts Natsu.

* * *

 **Now you know some of Aiko past hoped you liked it**

 **-Madeline2003 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The New Dragon Slayers**

 **This story is after the seven year gap**

 **"Ha, a chapter with me and Aiko a lone" says Sting.**

 **"Why do you hate me Madeline" says Aiko**

 **"Enjoy" I say.**

 **"I'm calling my lawyers"**

* * *

 **Aiko POV**

Fairy Tail, The doors of Fairy Tail barge open. "Where's Aiko" someone says. "What do you want Sabertooth" says Erza. "And why do you want Aiko, Sting" says Natsu. I turn around and see two guys one with blonde hair and the other with black hair.

"Well for one, I'm not letting Aiko join Fairy Tail, she belongs with Sabertooth" says Sting. "She belongs with Fairy Tail" says Natsu. "I know her better than anyone" says Sting. "I don't even know you" I say. "You do" says Sting. "If Aiko says she doesn't know you she doesn't, su" says Starlit. "Sting-kun knows what he's saying" says Lecter. "Fro, thinks so to" says Frosch.

"Your way out of your mind" says Lucy. "Mmm... Sting's not wrong" says Wendy. "When I saw healing Aiko, and got to her head, I felt some kind of magic blocking a section of her brain". "So I do know him but I don't know him, or remember him" I say.

"Maybe" says Wendy. "Then remove it" I say. "I tried, I can't do it" says Wendy. "I think I can help" says Freed, a square forms around me. "Anyone in this rune will remember their past" says Freed.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Year 779, "Odina, where are you, stop playing hide and seek" says Aiko, tears roll down her cheeks. "ODINA!" Aiko cries out._

 _"Whoah, who's shouting" someone says._

 _"Who...who's there" says Aiko, she's see's a boy around her age that has blonde hair and is with a cat._

 _"I'm Sting, and this guy's Lecter" says Sting._

 _"I'm Aiko" says Aiko wiping her tears._

 _"Why are you shouting" says Sting._

 _"I'm looking for my mum, Odina the Light Dragon" says Aiko._

 _"You're a Dragon Slayer" says Sting. "I'm one too, the White Dragon Slayer"_

 _"For real" says Aiko, smiling._

 _"Yeah, he's the strongest dragon slayer ever" says Lecter._

 _"If he's the first then I'm the second" says Aiko. "Or I can beat you the become the first"_

 _"Not a chance" says Sting_

 _And they laugh._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Sting" says Aiko. "You do know him, su" says Starlit. "Where did you go" says Aiko. "Mmm... that's a long story" says Sting. "That we can discuss at Sabertooth" says Sting, holding out his hand. "Aiko ain't going anywhere" says Natsu, standing in front of me.

"Let Aiko decide" says Sting. "Okay" says Natsu. "I don't know" I say. "Okay I have a solution" says Charle. "I have one too, su" says Starlit. "Aiko goes on a mission with Sabertooth and another with Fairy Tail, and then she'll decide" says Starlit. "So you're a smart exceed to, I see" says Charle. "Well it's settled then, tomorrow Aiko goes on a mission with Sabertooth" says Sting. "See you tomorrow" he says, and winks at me, causing me to blush and look away.

I look at the time its 17: 41, "Well, I should get going" says Lucy. "And Aiko if you don't have a place to stay you can come with me home" she says. "Oh really, thanks, Starlit let's go" I say, "Coming, su" says Starlit ,and we with her back to her house.

 **Lucy's House,** By the time we arrive Starlit is already sleeping and I place her on the bed, "So have guild do you want to join" asks Lucy, "I don't know I heard about both guilds and they both sound good to me" I say. "Do you like it, ebi" says Cancer one of Lucy's Celestial Sprits. I look at the mirror, it was in a high pony-tail, and a bandana with stars on it. "Wow, your talented I love it" I say. "Thank-you, ebi" says Cancer and disappears in thin air.

Lucy stares at me for a long. "What's the matter" I ask. "You're an innocent girl, why did you join a dark guild" says Lucy. "Damon and Poppy found me in the forest and brought me to Bacardi Sin, and they said I can find Odina by reasserting Zeref" I say. "Poppy told me it was a lie and we had to escape Bacardi Sin, but I didn't listen, and got her killed, and now Damon and Poppy are gone".

"I'm sorry" says Lucy. "Why" I ask. "I know how it feels to lose two important people in your life" says Lucy. "Oh sorry" I say. "It's okay, you should get sleeping you have a long day tomorrow." says Lucy. I nod. And Lucy turns off the lights and we go to bed.

And then...

 **Next Morning,** I wake and look around to see where Lucy, I get up and see there's a note on the table. _Sorry had to run out, I felt you clothes for the Celestial Sprits world on my desk –Lucy,_ I look on her desk there's a white tank top, golden ruffle skirt, brown boots, and golden ruffle gloves. "Good Morning Aiko, su" says Starlit. "I'm hungry" she says. "I'll get you food at Fairy Tail" I says. We leave Lucy's house, and walk to Fairy Tail.

And then...

We get closer to Fairy Tail and see Sting, and exceeds Frosch and Lecter. "Hi, where's Rouge" I say. "He had another job to do, its just you and me" says Sting. "Okay" I say. "Ready for the mission" asks Sting. "Yep" I say. "Aiko, su" says Starlit. "Oh yeah, I have to get Starlit something to eat" I say. "Ican wait" says Sting. I smile and enter Fairy Tail. "Hey Mira" I say. "Hello Aiko" says Mira Jane smiling. "Can I have a bowl of strawberries to go" I say. "That's a lot" says Mira Jane. "Starlit eats a lot" I say. "Hey Aiko, don't lie, su" says Starlit. "Whatever" I say. Mira Jane gives me my order. "Its on the house" she says. "Thank-you" I say, and go back outside where Natsu and Gray are talking to Sting "If Aiko gets hurt, I'll destroy you" says Natsu. "Don't even let her get scratch, not even a little" says Gray.

"Don't be to over-protect I won't let anyone hurt her" says Sting smirking. "Sting-kun we'll keep her safe" says Lecter."Fro, thinks so to" says Frosch. "I can protect my-self" I say. "I never said you couldn't" says Natsu. I roll my eyes. "Bye guys" I say.

 **Somewhere in Fiore,** I look outside of the chariot ,were riding in a field of flowers, and all of the sudden the chariot stops, "What happened" I ask. "The wheels stuck in a hole" says the driver. "What do we do now, su" says Starlit. "I want to see the flowers, wanna come Starlit, Frosch" I ask. "Yes, su" says Starlit. "Fro, wants to come to" says Frosch.

"Let's go " I say, and we go to the flower meadows. I see a light pink rose, and pick it on, when I pull I get cut with one of the thorns, "Ouch" I say. Sting rushes over. "You know I wasn't meet to let you get hurt" says Sting smirking, he holds my hand, I blush. "It...doesn't..even hurt" I say, I pull my hand away. "I can't leave you alone, you might get hurt again" says Sting. "Don't treat me like a baby" I shout.

"I can't get to wheel out of the hole" says the driver. "But your destination isn't that far from here" says the driver. "We can walk" I says. "Okay then" says Sting. He picks me up the bridal way. "STING!" I shout. He laughs. Guess I can't do anything about it.

 **The End**

* * *

 **What guild do you think Aiko should join Fairy Tail or Sabertooth.**

 **STING IS REALLY COOL I had to put him in the story.**

 **-Madeline2003 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of The New Dragon Slayers**

 **Sorry for not updating in a long time**

 **But now its summer vacation, I have more time to write.**

 **-Madeline2003**

 **Sabertooth** , "Can you put me down now" I ask. "Sure" says Sting. He puts me down. "Thank-you" I say. "Why are we here". "Sting-kun wants you to see the number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth" says Lector. "What number is Fairy Tail" I ask. "The last" says Sting. "What... but there so strong" I say. "They were the strongest seven years ago" says Sting. "How do you know that there strong" says Lector.

"I sort of fought Natsu and Wendy" I say. "Why do you fight them" asks Sting. "At that time I was part of a dark guild, Bacardi Sin" I say. Sting gasps. "You were in Bacardi Sin" says Sting. "So that's what they needed you for" he says. "What are you talking about" I say. "No it's nothing, why did you join in the first place" asks Sting.

"They said I could get back, Odina" I say. "By the way what's the name of your dragon ". "A.. I don't remember" says Sting. I know that's a lie, but I let it slide. "Okay" I say. "After you" says Sting. I roll my eyes, we enter Sabertooth. "Where's the job board" I ask. "Over there" says Lector. I look at job board there's one about a robber at a nearby bank, and another one about finding the rest of the Bacardi Sin. "Let's do this one" says Sting, pointing at the robber job. "So you're the Light Dragon" says Rogue. "Rogue, you still here" says Sting. "I'm on my way, Frosch want to come" says Rogue. ""Fro, want to come" says Frosch. "Well we best be leaving" says Sting. I nod.

We go back outside. "Starlit" I say. "Right, su" says Starlit, she goes in wing mode, and flies me too Hargeon Bank. "Wait up" says Sting. "I don't want you carrying me" I say. "I'll meet you there" I say.

 **Hargeon Bank,** "Where's Sting and Lector" I ask myself. "Up there, su" says Starlit, pointing to the sky, they landed. "Let's go" I say. We go inside the bank, and ask the employs questions. "So you say a dark guild robbed here" I say. She nods. ""Do you remember the guilds name" asks Sting. "I think it was ... Nexnos" she says. "So let's go to Nexno, thank you for your help" I say. "No problem" she says, we walk away for her desk and headed for the door.

"Why are you so polite" asks Sting. "It's my personality" I say, I take out the strawberries that Mira Jane gave me, I eat one and give one to Starlit and Lector, "Want one" I ask to Sting. "Nah" says Sting. "Come on their good" I say smiling. He takes one and eats it. "See it wasn't bad" I say, and he smirks as usually.

And then ...

"What happening to you" I ask. "I... hate... transpor...tation" says Sting. "I'm perfectly fine" I say. "All dragon slayers have transportation problem, like Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel" says Lector. "I don't know why Wendy and Aiko have no effect" he says. "Get me off this thing" says Sting. "Where almost there" I say.

 **Nexnos,** "So how do you get in" I ask. "Like this" says Sting, he kicks the doors open. "Give back all the money you stole from Hargeon Bank" says Sting. "So reckless" I say, I look around I see someone hiding something behind the curtains. "We didn't steal nothing" someone says. "What's behind the curtains" I say, I approach the curtains. "Stop right there pretty lady" someone says, pointing a gun at me and Sting. "I don't have to listen to you" I say, and kick the two guns out of his hands. "Judgement of the Light Dragon, Lightest sphere" I say.

 **Flash Back**

"Judgement of the Light Dragon, Lightest sphere" shouts Aiko, light rays form around the dummies, and burns them.

"Whoah" says Poppy. "Where do you learn how to do that".

"Odina taught me" says Aiko. "She also taught me Roar of the Light Dragon and Secret Dragon Slayer technique Ultimate Judgement"

"And Aiko made someone her own like, Light Beam, Light Dragon Sun Ray Shine, and Wing Slash of the Light Dragon"

"I got that from Natsu Dragneel" says Aiko.

 **End of Flashback**

"Well you handle this mission well there's bruise bodies everywhere" says Sting. I open my eyes. "Ahhh..." I shout. "Gross" I say, and start crying. "Why are you crying" says Sting. "There dead bodies everywhere" I say. "There not dead" shouts Sting. "Oh brother" says Lector. "Tell me about it, su" says Starlit.

We give the money back to the bank, and get are reward 200,000 J, and split it 100,000 -100,000. And we decide to eat something at 8isLand.

"I never ate at a restaurant" I say. "Me neither, su" says Starlit. "Yeah I heard Yajima-san a former member of the council runs this place" says Sting. "The Council, maybe we should go to another restaurant" I say. "Don't be so scared, I said former member". "I'm not sure about.." I say and Sting pushes me in.

We sit down at the third table, and order are food. "They said they made their food with magic" I say. Starlit nods. "I want to see how it's done, Starlit coming" I say. "Yeah, su" says Starlit, we knock on the kitchen and someone opens it reviling an old short-man. "You must be Yajima-san, I'm Aiko, and this is Starlit" I say smiling. "Nice to meet you" he says and shakes his hand.

"Can I please see how you make your food" I say. "Are you a food critic" asks Yajima. "No, I'll just like to see you make food with magic" I say. "Aiko is telling the truth she even told us at the table, su" says Starlit. "Sure" says Yajima. "Thank-you" I say.

I watch him make food with magic and was very cool. "So what magic do you use Aiko" says Yajima. "Dragon Slayer magic" I say. "You're a dragon slayer to ,huh" says Yajima. "Yeah, Light Dragon Slayer magic" I say. "You can be great help in the kitchen" says Yajima. "Me... I don't know how to cook" says Aiko. "Then I'll teach you" says Yajima.

And then...

"Your food is served" I say, placing two plates in front, "You made this" says Sting. "Yep, well with the help of Yajima-san" I say. "I'm afraid if I eat this I might die" says Lector. "Check please" says Sting, "How rude" I say.

So now...

 **Sting POV**

 **Magnolia,** "So what do you eat" I ask. "Light rays" says Aiko. "Do they taste good" I ask. Aiko shrugs. "So did you decide what guild you want to be in" I ask. "I have gone on a mission with Fairy Tail" says Aiko. I sigh. "The Grand Magic Tournament is in three months." I say. "I we would make a even stronger team if you where in it" I say.

"I don't think your Master would let a new comer enter the Grand Magic Tournament" says Aiko. "As long as your strong he'll let you enter" I say. "This honestly isn't my real power" says Aiko. "I been in the Power Asylum so much, 80% of my high magical power is because of the P-Asylum". "What's the P- Asylum" I ask. "It increases your magical power level" says Aiko. We approach Fairy Tail. "Well this is my stop" says Aiko. "Yeah" I say and look away. She kisses me on the cheek. "Bye" says Aiko and walks in Fairy Tail.

And I headed back to Sabertooth.

 **Aiko POV**

"You llllllike him" says Happy. "You were watching us" I say. "Don't worry Aiko I'll punish him for what he did, su" says Starlit. "It's okay, Happy I don't llllllike him, he's my friend" I say. I hear something break, and see Natsu and Gray fighting. "Boys" I say, and take out the last strawberries I have, and my table flips making my strawberries fall down. "My strawberries" I say, then Gray steps on them, now I'm angry, and jump on Gray's back, and start hitting him on the head.

"You squashed my strawberries" I shout. "She's very serious about her strawberries, su" says Starlit. "Another love rival, and is hurting Gray- sama" says Juvia and shoots water at me. "Light Beam" I say and blast it at her. Lucy pulls me away from the Fairy Tail fight.

"Its best you don't get involved" says Lucy. "Where's other love rival" says Juvia. "Anyway tomorrow we have a mission" says Lucy. "What mission"" I ask. "Shopping" says Lucy

* * *

Hoped you liked it

I'm not a fan of haters

Maddie 3


	5. Chapter 5

**"Another fanfiction and I'm barely in it" says Natsu**

 **"What about me" says Gajeel. "Why won't I be nentioned"**

 **"Sorry" I says.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Next Morning,** Lucy gave me another pair of clothes from the Celestial Spirit world, a white v neck sleeved shirt, blue skirt, whit brown sandal heels, and I decide to leave my hair opened with a golden head-banded puling it back., and I give Starlit a simple pink dress that matches her blond fur.

"Hey Lucy do you know any apartments in Magnolia" I ask her. "There's Fairy Hills, most of the girls at Fairy Tail live there" says Lucy. "But the rent is 100,000 J per month". "What I don't have that kind of money" I say. "What about your apartment". "The rents 70,000 J" says Lucy. "That's enough for me" I say. "I there's still an extra room in the building" says Lucy. "For real, I can move in there" I say. "I'll be right back".

I go downstairs to the owner's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" someone says. I open the door. "Good Morning my name's Aiko Sclera" I say. "And what is your business here" she asks. "I want to buy an apartment" I say. "Okay, just fill out this sheet" she says and gives me the sheet and pen.

First name: Aiko, Second name: Sclera, Born: May, 12th, x773. Parents: Mum- Odina, Dad- Blank. Occupation: Mage.

I give the sheet back. "Done" I say. She looks at the paper. "Okay...okay" she says. She takes out a sheet. "The only apartment available is on the second floor, apartment B" she says. "Follow me" she says. I follow her to the apartment and it's across Lucy's apartment. There's already furniture, and the walls are painted baby blue.

"So do you like it" she asks. "Yes, I'll take it" I say. She hands me the keys, "Thank you" I say, and she goes back to her office. I go back to Lucy's house. "Looks like we're going to be neighbours" I say."You got the apartment across me" asks Lucy."Yep" I say. "Now you need clothes to fill up your wardrobe, and drags me out of the building.

"So where are we going" I ask. "Magnolia Fashion" says Lucy.

 **Magnolia Fashion,** "Try this" says Lucy. "And this, that, also this", she hands me a bunch of clothes. I try all of them on, and go to the cash register. "That will be 2, 200 J" he says. "WHAT" I shout. "Don't worry you can pay it, su" says Starlit. I sigh and give him the jewels, and we take are bags and leave the store.

 **Fairy Tail,** "You don't have the right to decide that anymore, Dad! You're not the master!" says Romeo. "I'm speaking as a member of the guild!" says Macao. Gray walks in the guild, "What's all the fuss about" says Gray. "Just looks like an argument between father and son to me..." says Carla. "Clothes!". "Who doesn't wanna participate" says Macao. "Me". Everyone else in the guild raise their hands. "Me". "That's the one thing I don't wanna do again" says Alzack.

"It'll just expose us to ridicule..." says Bisca. "But now we've got the Tenrou group!" says Romeo. "We've got Natsu- nii and Erza- nee, how could Fairy Tail lose?!" ,"But the Tenrou group's got a seven year blank" says Warren. "What do you mean seven year blank" I ask.

"When we where on Tenrou Island, Achnologia attacked us, but the first Fairy Tail master, Master Mavis, saved us, but we lost 7 years" says Lucy. "Whoah" I say. "When I was in Bacardi Sin, we were tracking down Achnologia, I still don't know why". "You're fine just the way you are, Levy" says Droy. "What's this about bein'in it or not" says Natsu.

"Natsu-nii, while you guys were gone, a festival started up to decide the number one guild in Fiore" says Romeo. "That sounds like fun!" says Natsu. "All the guilds in Fiore gather and compete with each other with their magic!" says Romeo. "Oh, the Grand Magic Games" I say. "Exactly" says Romeo. "The Grand Magic Games" says Lucy. "It sound like fun!" says Wendy. "Like a real festival" says Gray.

"I see..." says Erza. "Right now, the number one guild inf Fiore is said to be Sabertooth, right?". "That's right! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild!" says Romeo. "But... I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now..." says Master Makarov. "That's right! Exactly" says Macao.

"If we win, the guild gets 30 million jewels as a reward!" says Romeo. "We're in it" says Master Makarov. "Master!" says Macao. "It's impossible! Between Pegasus and Lamia ..." says Droy. "Sabertooth isn't our only enemy!" says Warren. "Incidentally, in the past festivals, we were always in last place" says Jet. "Don't be proud of that!" says Elfman. "We'll take that crummy record and destroy it!" says Master Makarov.

"Sabertooth, huh? I'm fired up" says Natsu smirking and setting his hand on fire. "That's annoying!" says Jet. "When's that tournament?" asks Natsu. ""Three months from now" says Romeo. "Plenty of time!" says Natsu. "By then, we'll be lean and mean, and Fairy Tail will become Fiore's number one guild again!", "Sounds good" says Gray smiling. "Yeah! I f everyone joins their power as one.." says Lucy smiling. "There's nothing we can't do" says Erza smiling.

"That's how long I have to learn the magic I got from Grandine!" says Wendy smiling. "A festival, Carla!" says Happy dancing. "Isn't that what this guild is like all year 'round" says Carla. "Man! When it comes to festivals, Man!" shouts Elfman. "It looks like we'll be able to achieve Gildarts' wish earlier than expected, huh" says Cana. "Seriously?" says Droy. "Are we really gonna participate?" says Jet. "Sure, why not give it a shot?" says Levy.

"I-I really don't think we should go through with it ..." says Alzack. "It's little different than the battle festival you're thinking of, Natsu ..." says Bisca. "It's not that?!" says Natsu. "Its hell" says Warren. "I've already decided we're gonna do it, so there's no point in complaining" Master Makarov. "Let's aim for Fiore's number one!". "Team Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games!" says Master Makarov. "Aye!" everyone shouts.

And then...

I'm walking back to my apartment and I see Sting walking with Lector. "Sting!" I shout and run over to him. "What are you doing here" I ask him. "I need to ask you something" says Sting. "What is it" I say. "The Grand Magic Games are coming up so we need to train" says Sting. "Yeah" I say. "And my Master said you have to choose which guild you're going to join" says Sting. "I don't know" I say. "You have to tell me right now" says Sting. "Don't pressure Aiko, su" says Starlit.

"I don't know which guild" I say. "Who in the world will have doubts about joining Fairy Tail over Sabertooth" says Sting. "Fairy Tail isn't a bad guild" I say. "There Magnolia's weakest guild, there losers" says Sting. "There not losers, Sting. Your one for acting like a jerk" I say. "Maybe I will join Fairy Tail" I say."Fine" shouts Sting. "Fine" I say. There's a silence. "Its best we don't talk" says Sting. That's it. "You know what Sting, I was happy I met you, you shined some light in my crazy life, but meeting was a mistake" I say and walk away. "Wait, Aiko" says Sting runs to me.

He pulls my shoulder. "Don't touch me Sting" I say, I take his hand of my shoulder. "Bye. Sting" I say, and walk away.

 **Aiko's House,** "Aiko are you okay, su" asks Starlit. "Yeah," I say, arranging all the clothes I bought today, and brushing my teeth. I can't stay mad at him.

* * *

Maddie 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter of The New Dragon Slayer**

 **Enjoy :3**

* * *

I wake in the morning take out a bowl of strawberries and eat them with Starlit, then take a bath. Put my hair in a side plait, and wear a blue mini tank top, a golden vest over it, and white ruffle skirt, with golden sandal heels. I hear a knock on the door, I go outside to see who it was.

But no one is there just a letter, "What is it, su" says Starlit. Lucy comes out of her house. "Oh, hey Lucy" I say. "Good Morning, you're heading to Fairy Tail" she says. "Yeah" I say. "We can walk together then" says Lucy. I smile.

On the way to Fairy Tail, I read the letter _._

 _You might still be mad at me, but before you go away with Fairy Tail to train, I'll like to talk to you. Meet me at Flower Meadows, I'll be waiting._

 _–_ _Sting E._

"What you reading" asks Lucy. "Oh nothing" I say smiling, Sting.

 **Fairy Tail,** We enter the guild. "I want to join Fairy Tail" I say. Everyone looks at me. "Yes, Aiko joining Fairy Tail" says Natsu. Cheers fill the guild. "So where do you want your sigh" asks Mira Jane. "Here I says pointing on the left side of my waist. "Let's throw a party to welcome Aiko and Starlit to Fairy Tail" says Master Makarov. "Aye" everyone shouts. What a lively guild.

Around the afternoon, I go to the Flower Meadows to talk to Sting, Starlit decided to stay at the guild. "Hey Sting" I say. "I didn't think you'll show" says Sting. He looks at my waist. "You joined ,huh". "Yeah" I say. "Guess where going to be competing with each other" says Sting. "I'm going to whoop your butt" I say, we laugh. "Sorry, about yesterday, I over-reacted" I say. "It's okay, I'm sorry to" says Sting.

And then...

"Well, me and Faith your never friends mostly rivals" I say. "Problem because Master favoured me more". "So the whole Bacardi Sin was taken down by Fairy Tail" says Sting. "Well yes and no, Damon died, the rest where taken by the council, expected Faith she runaway before they came." I say.

"Do you think the council are still looking for you" says Sting. "I rather not thinking about it" I say, and lie down a the field of flowers, and Sting lies down next to me, its already the night. "Stars of the Light Dragon" I say, and stars go up in the sky. "Cool" says Sting. "Wait" I say. They explode making kind of mini fireworks. "Your quiet talented" says Sting. "I know" I say.

So now...

I send good- bye to Sting, and I'm now walking back home. "Hey pretty lady" says this guy. "Its pretty late for you to be out here only" says this other guy. "We can walk you back home" says this other guy. "I can manage my-self" I say. They pull my arm. "I said let me go" I say. "Roar of the Light Dragon", I blast them.

"That taught you guys a lesson" I say, and continue walking. "Oi, Aiko" shouts Natsu. I turn around. "Natsu" I say. "You went so early, we didn't tell you tomorrows plan" says Natsu. "What is it" I ask. "Where going to the beach to train, we leave at 12 o'clock tomorrow. "Okay, good night" I say. "Good Night" says Natsu. "Aye" says Happy.

 **Aiko house,** There's a knock on the door, "Coming" I shout, and run to the door and open, "Lucy" I say. "Hi, Aiko" she say. "I came to drop Starlit", she gives a sleeping Starlit to me. "Thanks" I say. "And Aiko, Where did you go today" asks Lucy. "Uhh... nowhere" I say. "Starlit said you went to meet Sting" says Lucy. I blush. "Does Aiko have a crush" says Lucy in a teasing way. "What no, his just a friend" I say. "Okay, Good Night" says Lucy and walks back to her apartment.

And the rest of the night I thought about him.

Next Day...

I wake up at 9 o'clock, quickly wash and put on my black gladiator sandals, white shorts, black bikini top, and wear a brown woolly sweater over it. "Where are you going in such a rush, Aiko, su" says Starlit. "To Sabertooth" I say. "Again, su" says Starlit. "Yes again" I say. "And can you fly me there" I ask. "I don't know, su" says Starlit. "Please" I say. "Today is my birthday" I say. "Okay" says Starlit. "Thank you" I say. "Let's go". "Right" says Starlit.

 **Sabertooth,** I'm walking to the guild, and I look down and I see Sting and Lector, Sting hitting a tree and Lector cheering for him.

 **Sting POV**

"You totally be able to beat Natsu" says Lector. "I know" I respond. "Sting" someone shouts. "Look over its Aiko" says Lector. I walk over to her that reminds me I think it's her birthday today. "Hey Aiko, Happy Birthday" I say. "Thanks" says Aiko. "So why you here" I ask. "Just to wish you luck for the tournament" says Aiko. "You too" I says. "I don't think I'm going to be on the Fairy Tail team" says Aiko. "Why not" I ask. "Don't want to risk fighting you" says Aiko.

"Who are you going to become the number one Holy Elemental Dragon Slayer if you don't fight me" I say. She shrugs. "I'm a replacement" she says. "That reminds me" I say. I take a crystal earring out of my pocket and give it to Aiko. "It's just like yours" says Aiko. "I love it, thank you" and she hugs me. "It's nothing" I say, scratching the back of my head. "I better get going, thanks again" says Aiko. "No problem" I say, and she leaves. "Sting, I have seen you smile so much" says Lector. "Neither have I" I say.

 **Lucy POV**

"She coming, everyone hid" I say. Yesterday, Starlit told me it's Aiko birthday and she always want a birthday, so we planned one for her. "Hello anyone here" says Aiko. "Surprise, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIKO!" everyone shouts. "Happy 18th Birthday, Aiko" I say. "Time to party" shouts Natsu. "Aye" everyone shouts.

* * *

 **Maddie 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**After Fairy Tail trained, and decided the group that entering the tournament, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Aiko, even if Aiko begged Master Makarov to not put her in, and they went to explore Crocus.**

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Starlit, and I go explore Crocus, while Erza goes to her sleeping quarters. "So what should we do first" I ask. "Likes go shopping" says Lucy. "That's boring" says Natsu. "How wardrobes to you have" says Happy. "Shut up" says Lucy. We hear noise. "What was that"" says Lucy, we notice a fight going on in the middle of a street, and I realize it's Sting and Rogue, and they notice us.

"Well if isn't Fairy Tail" says Sting, I don't think he saw me because I'm standing behind Natsu and Lucy. "I can't believe you guys actually showed" says Sting. "Where going to put are guild back in its place Sting, number one guild in Fiore" says Natsu. "Sabertooth, has two Third Generation Dragon Slayers, we can defeat Achnologia the dragon" says Sting. "But you guys couldn't" says Rogue.

"Who's telling you guys can defeat Achnologia" asks Lucy. "Cause we killed are dragons" says Sting and Rogue. "You what" I shout. Sting stares at me in shock. "You slaughtered your parents" I say. "I didn't know you where here" says Sting. "Why would you do that" I say. "To be a true Dragon Slayer" says Sting. "Weisslogia raised you didn't he, and that's how you pay him back, by killing him" I say. Sting approaches me, but Natsu pushes him back. "Don't approach her" says Natsu. "And people call me a monster" says Natsu. "Come guys let's go" says Natsu.

We go back to the Honey Bone Ledge, "Where were you guys, we have to be in are quarters by 12 o'clock. Natsu seemed to have spaced out so I went to talk to him. "What you thinking" I ask. "What is Third Generation Dragon Slayer" says Natsu. "Sting told me that its Dragon Slayers who have been taught by Dragons and whom contain Dragon Slayer Lacrima" I say. "Which one are you" asks Natsu. "Third" I say. "Why I was in Bacardi Sin, Master Sinjin planted a Dragon Slayer Lacrima in me".

"So you have to same strength as Sting" asks Natsu. "Nope, even if we have the same Dragon Slayer magic, I don't know who to control my magical power" I say. "Without all the time we lost I couldn't perfected Super Nova". "Where's Wendy and Carla" asks Lucy. "I haven't seen her" says Erza. "Wendy's too young to be out this late" I say.

We hear a clock ding 12 times. Elfman and Lisanna come in. "Hello guilds" says a giant pumpkin head. "The preliminary event will be to reduce to total number of guilds" says Pumpkin guy. "What about Wendy" I say. "I'll go look for her" says Lisanna. "Starlit" I say. She goes to flight mode.

"Gray you make Ice floor and you, Lucy, and Erza ride it to go the Sky Labyrinth. And Starlit and Happy fly me and Natsu to it, and then go help Lisanna look for Wendy and Carla." I say. "Aye" everyone says.

We arrive at the Sky Labyrinth, and decide to steal everyone's map, and we win, but we arrive 8th place.

Next Day...

 **In the preparation room,** I look at my Fairy Tail outfit, purple pants with brown heel boats, white lace cape, black bikini top, with a purple vest that has a white fairy tail sign. "It's like were all twins" says Aiko. "Weird" says Gray. "Clothes" I say. I go in the changing room and put on my outfit, and put my hair in a ponytail, I look at the earring Sting gave me. Should I wear it, maybe I should wear it, he did say it was a good luck charm, and I really need luck, I'm extremely nervous. I come out of the changing room, "Aiko we need to go" says Lucy. We leave the preparation room, and wait for them to call are name.

"Introducing Fairy Tail" says the announcer. We come out, I don't see any cheerful faces mostly shock face, the others put on a serious face ,so I put on one to. "After 7 years the Fairy Tail core members have returned, with a new face in there guild" says the announcer, there probably talking about me. "And she's a Light Dragon Slayer" says the announcer. "Just like Sting from Sabertooth, if they fought , Light Dragon Slayer versus Light Dragon Slayer, it will be incredible". That's actually what I don't want to happen.

They announce everyone else.

 **Day 1 passed but Fairy Tail A is still in last place, now it is Day two of the Grand Magic Tournaments.**

 _"_ _Now it is Day two of the Grand Magic Tournament" says the announcer. "With Sabertooth in the lead and Fairy Tail A last place". "Let's start today with a Chariot race, a contest must run on a moving chariot in hopes to get to the finish line first". "Guild chose your members"._

"I'll go for Fairy Tail A" says Natsu. "But it's moving" I say. "It's not transportation" says Natsu. Everyone shrugs. The other guilds choose their members and Sabertooth chooses Sting, and Fairy Tail B Gajeel.

 _"_ _On your marks, get set, GO!" says the reff._

They start running, but Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu look like they're going to faint. "GO NATSU, GAJEEL, STING" I cheer. "Your cheering for another guild" says Erza. "No..." I say. "You said Sting" she says, and I just smile awkwardly. Sting looks up at me then winks, and I give him thumbs up, Starlit waves to Lector, and Lector waves back. "You lllike him" I say. "No I don't, you keep going to meet up with Sting, I talk to Lector, su" says Starlit. "And don't roll your tongue you're not Happy, su".

 _"_ _And Bacchus wins, then Kurohebi, Rilsey ...Yuka... Ichiya" "And Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting._

"Congratulation guys" I shout down. "Good job" shouts Lucy. I look for Sting in the ring but his not there, I go to the hallways of the Stadium to look for him, and I do. "Good job, Sting" I say. He doesn't respond. "Sting you okay" I ask. "Yeah" says Sting now looking at me. "Hey you're wearing the earring I gave you". "You did say it's for good luck" I say. He chuckles, "Yeah" says Sting. "I better get back to my team.". "Oh yeah, see ya later" I say and walk back to my team.

 _"_ _Let's go to the next match" "Sabertooth's Yukino Agria, and Fairy Tail A's newcomer Aiko Sclera"._

The audience boos, after they say my name. "Don't listen to them" says Lucy, my first match, man I'm getting nervous. "Uhh..." I heisted. "Don't worry you got this" says Natsu patting me on the back. "Now show them what power we Fairies got" says Erza. "Right, I'll do my best, for Lucy and Gray" I say. Starlit flies me down. "Do your best, su" says Starlit, and goes back to the stands.

 _"_ _The match beings now.." Dongggg..._

"Roar of the Light Dragon" I shout, sending her the blast. She dodges it. "Open gate of Piscines" says Yukino, she's a Celestial Sprit Wizard just like Lucy. Her Celestial Sprit attack me, and I back-flip dodge. "Sun light Shimmer" I say. This time she doesn't dodge it and my attack strikes her. I hear cheers, I look behind and I see m guild cheering for me.

"Open 13th gate Ophiuchus" says Yukino. The warps itself around me, and squeezes me, I shout, and the snake let's me go, and I fall to the ground. I stay down for a bit. "Is that all you got" I say. "Judgement of the Light Dragon, Lightest Sphere" I shout, forms around her and burns her, and she screams, I quickly stop the spell, because I feel bad.

She runs to me and kicks me in the face, I fall down. "So you want a combat fight" I say, and wipe the blood from my mouth. I punch her in the face, and knee kick her in the stomach, she punches me a stomach countless times. "Heavenly Shine" I shout, the light from the sky forms around her, make everywhere else gray. "Apollo's Light" I say.

She screams, then the spell stops and Yukino falls to the ground. The crowd stays in shock.

 _"_ _Aiko from Fairy Tail A is the winner, 10 points earned for Fairy Tail A"_

The crowd cheers. And I stand victories in front of everyone. I look at the guild, everyone cheering, hugging each other, and high-hiving each other, guess I made them proud. I look over at Sabertooth, no one is cheering not even Sting ... not like I care ... why didn't he cheer for me.

Day 2 Night ...

At a Bar, Everyone cheers. "You were amazing today" says Lucy. "Nah... it was nothing" I say. We here a bang, and I see Gray on the floor and Natsu standing in front of him. "I'm going to kill you Flame breath" says Gray. "Not if I kill you first Ice Princess" says Natsu. This isn't going to turn out well.

After Dinner...

Me, Lucy, and Natsu are walking back to are lodge and see Yukino standing in front of the door. "Oi, what is a Saber doing her" says Natsu. "I need to talk to you guys" says Yukino. "What's the matter" says Lucy. "After my lost from today, I have been expelled from Sabertooth" says Yukino, showing her sadness. I look at Natsu and can tell his angry. "Just for losing" says Natsu, he starts walking, "Where are you going" I ask. "Sabertooth lodge" says Natsu. "I'm coming to" I say. "I'm the one who caused Yukino, getting expelled". "I'm all fired up" says Natsu. "Aye" says Happy.

 **Sabertooth lodge,** Natsu breaking the wall of the Sabertooth lodge, the members start rushing to the scene and attacking us, and Sting and Rogue come. Natsu punches someone, and I kick someone. "Where's your Master" says Natsu. "I'm here, what do you fairies want" says Master Jiemma. "Why did you kick Yukino out of Sabertooth" I say.

"She was to weak" says Jiemma. "Wasn't she your comrade" says Natsu. "Only strong people, are our comrades" says Sting. "So if I wasn't strong, I wouldn't be your friend" I say. "Sting, your friends with the girl fairy" says Jiemma. "Of course not too weak" says Sting. Now that really hurt my feeling. Natsu see's the hurt in my eyes. "Both of you fight me now" says Natsu. "Natsu just forget about it" I say."This guild might be the number one in Fiore, but Fairy Tail is the guild that has the biggest heart so you guys better stop looking down on Fairy Tail, and Sting you might ... no will be leaving Sabertooth soon", and I leave. "You're going down" says Natsu and follows me.

He says I'm too weak, I'll show him my power, and I will become the number one Light Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it**

 **Maddie 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 3 Of the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail A went to talk to Master Makarov for something important, and Aiko decided to stay in the lodge and meet up with them later.**

* * *

There's a knock at the door, "Who is it" I ask."Sting" says Sting. "No one's here" I say. "Then who's talking" asks Sting. "Room... service" I say. "Aiko I know your there" says Sting. I open to door. "What do you want" I say. "Well, you look beautiful today" says Sting. "I'm serious, Sting" I say. "I want to talk about yesterday" says Sting. "Not in the mood" I say and close the door, but Sting buts his foot. "I didn't mean it" says Sting.

"Then why did you say it" I ask. "A guild can't be friends with a rivalling guild" says Sting. "I would say you're my friend in a heartbeat but, we it comes to you, you call me weak" I shout. "Aiko, do you really think I wanted to hurt your feelings" says Sting. "I don't know what to expect from you anymore" says Aiko. "Hey, what are you going here" says Natsu. "Aye" says Happy. "I'm sorry" says Sting. "You should go, now" I say, and Sting walks away.

"Was he bothering you" asks Natsu. "It's nothing don't worry about it" I say.

 **The Grand Magic Games,** _"_ _Good Morning everyone to the Grand Magic Games, today's guest is Lahar". "Today's game is going to be_ _Pandemonium, where you must defeat all 100 monsters blah..blah..._

I didn't sleep a lot yesterday night, so I kin...da..of..slee...ping now Zzzzzz.

 ** _Dream_**

 _"_ _I have alway loved you" says Sting._

 _"_ _Sting" says Aiko._

 _He brings his lips closer and closer to mine and we share a passionate kiss._

 _I open my eyes, and seen Natsu._

 _"_ _Natsu where's Sting" asks Aiko._

 _"_ _Wake up.. wake up" says Natsu._

 ** _End of Dream_**

I wake up. "Wendy versus Sting, they got to be kidding" says Lucy. "What's going on" I ask. "Wendy fighting Sting" says Gray. "What" I say in shock. "Can't you just replace her with someone else from the team" says Natsu. "I guess we can do that but, I get to choose" says pumpkin head. "Hmmmm... I choose ... Aiko Sclera". "She fought yesterday" says Erza. "I decided " says pumpkin head.

"It's alright guys" I say. I go to the ring."Sting" I say. "I'm not holding back" says Sting. "Me neither" I say.

 _Dongggggg..._

Sting goes in for an attack, and I dodge it. "White Dragons Roar" says Sting. "Roar of the Light Dragon" I say., we both launch are attacks at each other, but Sting's one is too powerful, and I hit the Stadium walls. "Secret Dragon Slayer Art – Ultimate Judgement" I say. The attack strikes him but didn't seem to hurt him. "White Drive" says Sting.

He becomes faster than before, he punches me, and I couch up blood, and kicks me down to the ground, all I feel is pain.

 _"_ _Is this the end for Aiko?"_

"Aiko don't give up, su" says Starlit. "Come Aiko get on" says Lucy. "Don't let them look down on Fairy Tail"" shouts Natsu.

I get up, "All the light in the universe, gather up and great the Ultimate Star" I say. "Don't do it Aiko, su" says Starlit. "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique, Super Nova".

An explosion happens, and there's smoke everywhere, and I don't see Sting.

 _"_ _Sting is nowhere to be seen did Aiko win"_

The smoke fades away, but Sting is still standing. "What" I say in shock. "Dragon Force" says Sting. I don't have any magical power left after that spell. "White Dragon's Holy Laser" says Sting. I scream in pain. "AIKO!" shouts Starlit. "Sorry" I say, and fall down and don't get up.

 _"_ _Sting has won, Sabertooth has earned 10 points"_

Starlit comes down. "I told you not to use that, it takes to much magical power, su" says Starlit. "I guess I'm still not the number one Light Dragon Slayer" I say, and my eyes close.

And then...

I wake up, in the medical room, "You finally woke up" says Sting. "Sting what are you doing here" I ask. "How did you even get in". "By the window" says Sting. I smile. "For real" I say. "Yep," says Sting. "If it's about the match today, I'm not angrier you where just fighting for your guild" I say. "I know I just have to train harder to beat you".

He smirks. "I'm bored" I say. "I can't stay here for the rest of the day" I say. I get up. "Then let's go somewhere" says Sting. "It still hurts a little when I walk" I say. "Want a pig- back- ride" says Sting. "Okay" I say. He carries me on his back. "Ready" says Sting, approaching the window. "Wait why don't you just take to door" I say. "It's not fun" says Sting smirking. "No don't" I say, and Sting jumps out the window.

I shout, and he just laughs, and we landed.

"Never ever do that again" I say. "I can't keep the promise" says Sting. "I need to go back to my lodge" I say. "Why" asks Sting. "You literally ruined my Fairy Tail outfit" I say. "Yeah, we can see a lot" says Sting. "Rude" I say.

And then ...

I change my outfit to a dark blue tank top, white shorts, golden sandal heels, and my brown woolly sweater around my waist.

" So where are we going" I ask. "Well, Crocus is big" says Sting. We walk out of the lodge. "Wouldn't your team be worried that you just disappeared like that" says Sting. "That's another problem" I say.

"Coooooool" says Jason. "Huh, who are you" I ask. "Weekly Sorcerers Jason" he says. "And what do you want" asks Sting. "I need to take pictures of Fiore's newest wizard couple" he says. "What" me and Sting say.

"You're mistaking" says Sting. "We're just friends" I say. "Sabertooth's Sting and Fairy Tail's Aiko, leave the tournament to go on a date, like forbidden love, cooool" says Jason, he starts taking pictures and shouting cooool. "Your annoying me" says Sting, and punches Jason and the camera..

"What was that for" I ask. "I don't want to end up on the cover of Weekly Sorcerer" says Sting. "Is he okay" I ask. "Cooool" says Jason. "He seems fine to me" says Sting, and walks away. "Sorry" I say, and follow him.

"The streets are so empty" I say. "I guess everyone in town went to watch the Games" says Sting. "Didn't it already end it is the afternoon" I say. "Yeah" says Sting. "Like no one is here, why don't we ride that canoe" says Sting. "I don't think we should" I say. "Come, it'll be fun" says Sting. "Arrgh... okay" I say.

We go on the canoe. "I still don't think it's a good idea, Sting" I say. "Then, why are you here" asks Sting. I sigh.

 **Sting POV**

"Look, a sunset" says Aiko. "Hmm... haven't seen one before" I say. "I seen one and it is as beautiful as this one". Her eyes sparkle when she looks at the sun ... wait I shouldn't think about them me and Aiko relationship is better if it stays the way it is, he holds my hand but doesn't look at me.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it**

 **Maddie 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**After The Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail won, and Sting became to new Master of Sabertooth, Fairy Tail became to number one guild in Fiore a lot of people started to join Fairy Tail, and got there old guild back.**

* * *

"Five people already joined Fairy Tail" says Lucy, wiping the tables. "It place is getting more crowded" I say, sweeping the floors. I squeeze. "It's so dust" I say.

The new members are Rima, Quinsten, Jade, Morden, and Ursula. I have taken Rima under a wing, she use String magic but, she wants to learn combat too like I learned combat at Bacardi Sin, and is same age as Wendy. Quinsten is the same age as Erza and Mirajane, and use Rock Devil Slayer magic.

Jade is 17 like Lucy and Levy, and use Sound magic, Morden same age as Wendy, and use Magnetic Magic, and Ursula same age as Morden, Rima, and Wendy, and use Magic Rings.

"And it's getting nosier with all these kids here" says Mirajane. "I'm not a kid, I'm a man, like Elfman" says Morden. "Man!" shouts Elfman. "Man!" shouts Morden. "Hey you guys," says Lucy. "You have to clean to". "But my back is killing me" says Rima. "Mine too" says Ursula. "You started sweeping the floor five minutes ago" shouts Lucy. "Worst five minutes of my life" says Ursula. "And we're kids" says Rima.

"C'mon, Wendy's cleaning" I say. "Wendy's meant to be 19 years old" says Rima. "She not a kid she a 19 year old trapped in a kid's body" says Ursula. "Right, Wendy" says Rima. "I don't know" says Wendy. "Maybe we should take a break" I say. "Yeah, I'm exhausted" says Rima. "You didn't do anything" me and Lucy shout. "Wha... Lucy and Aiko- chan are scary" says Rima. "Tell me about it, real monsters" says Natsu. "We're the monsters" shout me and Lucy. "Aye" says Happy.

And then...

"Bellow of the Light God" says Rima. She burns the dummy. "Yes I did it" says Rima. "Yeah, after 13 tries" I say. "That's a new recorded" she says. "Hey, Aiko" says someone. I turn around. "Oh hey Sting" I say. "I haven't seen you in a long time". "Master business" says Sting. "Oh your Sting, Aiko you were right he is cute" says Rima, Sting chuckles. "Scram" I whisper to Rima. "Okay..okay" says Rima and walks away.

"Anyways, why you here" I ask. "There this magical ball coming up, and I want to ask if you want to come with me" says Sting. "As your date" I ask. He blushes. "Yeah...date if it's okay with you" says Sting. "I'll love to go" I say. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 18 o'clock" says Sting. "Okay, bye" I say. "Bye" says Sting and leaves. I dance a little cuz I'm happy. "You lllike him" says Rima. "You spend too much time with Happy" I say.

I hear a scream inside the guild and me and Rima rush inside. "What's going on" I ask. "Aiko you better see this" says Lucy, she hands me the magazine she has in a hand, The Weekly Sorcerer. I read it. _"Couple Alert, Sting Euicliffe and Aiko Sclera caught together after the Grand Magic Games_." I say in shock. "You secretly went to hang out with Sting that day" says Lucy. I'm really speechless. "The whole Fiore is going to see this" says Lucy. "I knew it. You like Sting" says Rima. "No, I don't" I say.

"He didn't ask invite you too that Magical Ball" says Lucy. "You were spying" I ask. "It was Rima's idea" say Lucy. "I'll be going now" says Rima and runs away. "That generation" I say.

 **Rima's POV**

"Team Fairy Juniors" says Natsu. "Yes, sir" we say. Once Master Makarov, called me, Ursula, and Morden, Fairy Juniors, and from that day everyone in the guild would call us that, Wendy isn't in it just because she participated in the tournament.

"I have a mission" says Natsu. "What is it" asks Ursula. "We're going to spy on Aiko" says Natsu.. "I don't think that's a good idea" says Morden. "Aren't you the one always calling yourself a man" I say. "Just tomorrow" I say. "Then, I will do it, Man!" says Morden. "Tomorrow she's going to a magic ball tomorrow and I want to keep an eye on Sting" says Natsu. "Why" says Ursula. "Because there's something fun going on with those two" says Natsu. "So would you do it?". "I don't know what in it for us" I say. "I let you guys go on a mission be your-self's" says Natsu. "Okay" I say.

 **Aiko POV**

"What should I go" I shout. "I don't know how to dance, it's like have two left foot". "It can be that bad" says Jade. "Believe me its horrible" I say. "Practice then" says Lucy. "With who" I ask. "There's a lot of a boy in the guild" says Jade. "Gray will be half naked even before we start, and Juvia might kill me, Not Mr. Shoo do bop, Natsu to clumsy, Laxus to serious" I say. "What about Quinsten?" says Jade.

"Maybe" I say. "Hey Quinsten" I shout. "Yeah" says Quinsten. "Can you help me with something" I say. Hey walk over to us. "What you need" says Quinsten. "I need to practice ball room dancing" I say. "Why" asks Quinsten. "That's personal" I say. "I'm a person" says Quinsten. "I'm serious" I say. "Okay... sure I'll help you" says Quinsten.

So now...

Jade plays ballroom music with the Lacrima music box and Lucy watchs. "One step, two step, one step, and twirl" says Lucy. "Ouch, my foot" says Quinsten. "Sorry" I say. He's still rubbing his foot, "its okay" says Quinsten. "Want to try again" I ask. "Yeah" says Quinsten. We continue dancing. "What are you guys doing" ask Wendy. "Practicing" I say. "For what?" asks Wendy. "Just this thing." I say.

"I want to try" says Ursula. "Me too" says Rima. "Dancing isn't for men" says Morden. "Did I hear someone say dancing" says Erza. "I'm a dancer too, I'm pretty light on my feet". "Natsu-san said you dance like a monster" says Morden. "Aye" says Ursula and Rima. "What did he say" shouts Erza. "Maybe you shouldn't have said that" says Rima. "Aye" says Morden. "You guys spend too much time with Happy, su" say Starlit.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it**

 **Maddie 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another generation of Fairy Tail**

 **"We haven't talked a lot" says Jet and Droy.**

 **"Its cuz your not important in this story, enjoy" I say.**

 **"So heartless" says Jet and Droy**

* * *

 **Rima POV**

"Gramps, you let Gray, Cana, and the others, go on jobs alone when they were age" I say. "Cause they already perfected there magic" says Master Makarov. "I have" says Ursula. "Me too, only Rima hasn't yet" says Morden. "I have, String Art, snake wrap" I say, and strings wrap around Master Makarov. "Heh... sorry" I say, and remove it. "I'll think about it" says Master Makarov.

We sit at a table. "It's not fair, I'm as strong as Wendy but, she can go on jobs alone" I say. "Wendy already opened her second origin" says Morden. "And she's a Dragon Slayer" says Ursula. "She cheated, it was Ultear who help them open it, and I'm a God Slayer ,my power is twice the time as hers" I say. "Don't be so jealous" says Morden. I sulk. "Whatever" I say.

"Bye guys" says Aiko exiting the guild. "Let's go" says Natsu. We nodded and follow him.

 **Lucy POV**

"Aiko sure lefted early" says Mirajane. "She's going to a ball and needs to get ready" I say. "She's going to a ball and did tell me" says Erza. "A ball, huh" says Quinsten. "I'm totally going to that ball" says Erza. "Juvia wants to go to" says Juvia. "So she can dance with Gray-sama". "Oh brother" says Gray. "You need an invitation" says Lucy. "Or we can just sneak in" says Quinsten.

"So its settled we're going to that ball" says Erza. "Aye" shouts everyone. "I have to get ready" says Erza. I sigh, I'll come too I guess.

 **Aiko POV**

I go back to my house after I went to buy my outfit. It's a white and dark blue. (Like Lucy's Heartfilia Karzen one), white hand gloves, and crystal heels. "How do you think I should do my hair" I ask. "In a bun or I do it goddess style". "Why don't you just ask Lucy if you can use cancer, su" says Starlit. I shrug. "I can do my hair my-self ya know" I say. "Whatever, su" says Starlit.

"Your coming with me" I say. "What" says Starlit. "I even got you a small pretty dress" I say. It was a dark blue mini cupcake dress, "I never agreed to go, su" says Starlit. "C'mon it'll be fun" I say. "Err... fine, su" says Starlit.

I do my hair and add head accessories, put on my dress, gloves, and heels. There's a knock at the door. "It's 18 o'clock already" I say. "Coming!" I shout.

 **Sting POV**

"Are you nervous" asks Lector. "Well yeah, I don't know if she already saw the Weekly Sorcerer magazine yet" I say. The door opens. "Hey, Sting" says Aiko. "Wow" I say.. I'm speechless. "Is something wrong with my dress" asks Aiko. "No, no you look amazing" I say. She blushes. "Thanks" says Aiko. "You look quiet charming your-self" says Aiko. "You look nice Starlit" says Lector. "Thank-you" says Starlit. "Shall we go" I say. "Yep" says Aiko.

 **Magical Ball,** We enter the ball, and they hand us masquerade masks. "Why do we have to wear these" asks Aiko. "Don't know" I say, and put on the mask. "There's a lot of people here ..." says Aiko. "I'm going to get us some punch" I say. "Okay, I'm waiting right here" says Aiko.

 **Aiko POV**

I wait for Sting, and see some with red scarlet hair, and is dancing horribly, and I realize its Erza. I go over to her. "What are you doing here" I ask her. "It's a ball of course I came" says Erza. "And I'm not the only one who came, there's also Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia, Gray, Jade, Quinsten, and Wendy". "You guys were invited" I ask. "We sunk in" whisper Erza. "They why is Happy over there, su" says Starlit.

"Don't know" says Erza. "Then where's Natsu" I ask. "He's probably that person eating like crazy over there, su" says Starlit. I march over to him. "What are you doing here" I say. "I'm not Natsu, I'm ... Starlit" says Natsu. I roll my eyes and take of his mask off. "Mission aboard" says Natsu. "What mission" I ask. "Don't think about" says Rima taking her mask off. "Who else is here" I ask. "Hey..." says Ursula and Morden waving. "Arrgh.." I say and go back to Sting.

I go back to Sting and find him talking to a orange haired girl. "Oh Aiko, there you are" says Sting and hands me a cup of punch. "This is Rowan the newest member of Sabertooth" says Sting. "New to meet you" I say and shake her hand. "What magic do you use" I ask. "Water God Slayer" says Rowan. "I use Light Dragon Slayer magic" I say. "Just like Master Sting" says Rowan. "Master Sting, huh" I say.

"I'm bored, hey Master Sting want to dance" asks Rowan. Sting's my date and she really asks that question. "Yeah sure, if its okay with Aiko" says Sting. "No its ok, knock yourselves out especially you Rowan" I say. "Okay... let's go" says Rowan and drags Sting away.

"Hey, Aiko" says someone. I turn around. "Quinsten" I ask. "How do you know it's me" says Quinsten. "I don't know anyone else who has black hair with red highlights" I say. "And I recognize your voice". He chuckles. "Why are you standing here alone" asks Quinsten. "Date is business dancing with someone else" I say. "Then would you like to dance with me" asks Quinsten. "Yes" I say., and we go to the dance floor and dance.

We dance for a few minutes then. "Everyone stop" says someone. I turn around. "It's the council" says Quinsten. "Why are they here" I ask myself. "We're looking for Aiko Sclera former Bacardi Sin member" says Lahar, oh no.

Erza and Gray rush over to me. "We need to go now" says Gray. "I'm still a fugitive" I say. "You can think about that later. We need to go Natsu will hold them off." says Erza. We're about to leave then Lahar and Doranbolt stop us. "Where do you think you guys are going" says Doranbolt. "I need to use the bathroom" I say. "Remove your mask first" says Lahar. "Okay" I say, and remove my mask.

"Aiko Sclera for your crimes committed with Bacardi Sin, I there by arrested you" says Lahar, and someone approaches with magical handcuffs. "Wait" says Lucy. "She was being controlled". "She didn't do it at her own will" says Gray. "I'm not letting you take Aiko-chan to prison" says Rima. "Me neither" says Ursula. "We can't let someone evil live freely" says Lahar. "Aiko-chan is not evil, you're the one's being evil for wanting to take her away" says Ursula. "Calm down" says Gray.

"If you guys want to take Aiko, you have to get through me first" says Sting. "Sting" I say. "And Fairy Tail" says Natsu. "Hold your guard guys" says Erza. "You guys can't take away Aiko away because at time she was in Bacardi Sin, she was being controlled by their Master." There's a silence. "They got a point" says Doranbolt. "You won this time Fairy Tail" says Lahar. "Move out" and they leave.

 _There's an announcement. "Because of this interruption, the ball will be ending shortly" says the announcer._

 **Sting POV**

"I didn't even have the chance to dance with you" says Aiko. "Follow me" I say, and drag Aiko outside, to the gardens. "Its so pretty out here" says Aiko. The moonlight shined in the lake, and all the roses and fire flies made it better. "May I have this dance?" I ask. "You may" says Aiko.

We dance, and dance, and eventually Aiko trips over her dress but I catch her, I look at her in the eyes, and she looks at me, and her cherry-rose lips just waiting for me to kiss it. I move in closer and he does the same, and we both share a passionate kiss, which could have last forever until.

"Oh my Mavis they actually kissed" says Ursula. Everyone shushes her. "You guys were watching this whole time" shouts Aiko, and her cheeks as red as a tomato. "It was Rima's idea" says Jade. "I knew you liked Sting, Aiko" says Mirajane. "Like when you read this week's Weekly Sorcerer, you were blushing like crazy". "Shut up" shouts Aiko, still blushing. Gray and Natsu approach me, and pat me on the back. "What's that supposed to mean" I say.

"One day it'll be Gray-sama and me" says Juvia. "You imagination is crazy" says Gray. "You lllllike each other" says Happy and Rima. "There's still some lipstick on Sting's" says Lucy, and she giggles with Jade and Mirajane. "Congratu...lation" says Erza. "She gets awkward around these kinds of things" says Gray. "Can me and Sting please have some privacy" shouts Aiko.

"Okay guys, you heard Aiko, give them someone privacy. Maybe they want to make-out or something" says Lucy, and leave. "Now where did we finish" I say. "Huh" says Aiko and I kiss her again, I put my hands around her waist and she puts hers around my neck.

 **No one POV**

"Cooool" says Jason, and takes pictures of Sting and Aiko kissing. Rima and Ursula approach, "She asked for privacy" says Ursula, and breaks the camera, and Rima punches Jason. "Good job" says Rima and high-fives Ursula, and goes back inside. "Such a violent generation" says Jason.

* * *

 **Maddie 3**


End file.
